


The Cold Heart

by Freyd



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cannibalism, Jon is out of his mind, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyd/pseuds/Freyd
Summary: The North can change people, even people like Jon Snow.Please, this story could be disturbing so if you don't like this type of stories, don't read it.Pedophilia, cannibalism and necrophilia are bads things, I know that. This is just fantasy.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	The Cold Heart

Jon looked at his face in the little piece of mirror that was placed in his room. He had become Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch for six years now and the advancing age was shown on his face.  
He had just turned 46.

He didn’t know the day of his birthday, in Winterfell he never celebrated it, yet he remembered that, even when the snowfall stopped and the air became warmer than usual, Uncle Ben hugged him and wished him a happy birthday.  
Smiled bitterly at that memory.  
He stared at the eyes of his reflection and then descended on the thick black beard showing some bristly white locks.

The hair then, always curly and unmanageable, had allowed them to grow and had reached up to the shoulders and little more.

He was preparing to welcome the new men who had been sent to the barrier.  
Jon wasn’t the type to make Lord Commander speeches.  
Being at the barrier was not encouraging, but Jon always knew what to say and how to instill trust and courage in people.  
A long horn resounded throughout the castle, announcing the arrival of the new men. Jon Went out of his room followed by Ghost, which flanked him like a white shadow.  
He then went down into the main courtyard of the black castle and, followed by Sam and the other members of the night watchmen, waited for the castle doors to open.  
A group of men, already dressed in black, advanced on horseback, followed by members of the night watchmen.  
Jon looked at them one by one and realized that they were all much older than him, except for some.  
A small group of boys were advancing towards the barren courtyard of the castle.  
Jon looked carefully at their faces and noticed that one in particular was younger, both of age and stature.  
That boy was probably 11 or 12.  
Once off the horse, the men started working.  
Who in the kitchens, who in the stables and who instead took care of the forging and the production of weapons.  
Jon was silent. He watched the little boy try to lift a wooden shield, unsuccessfully. He was too thin and without forces.  
The Lord Commander went down into the courtyard and approached the boy, followed only by Sam.  
Jon bit his lower lip when he noticed with regret that the boy could not lift even a sword, let alone fight in battle.  
“What’s your name, boy?” Jon asked calmly as spectra slowly approached the boy.  
The latter did not respond, too frightened by the presence of Ghost and the situation around him.  
“Why are you here?” Jon asked again, without any answer  
Then Jon bent his knees and got to the boy’s height, face to face.  
The latter blinked a couple of times before shivering and bursting into tears.  
Jon didn’t know what to do. He watched him cry, resigned to the idea that the boy would end up cleaning the latrines of every single member of the night watchmen if he continued like this. But Jon wouldn’t have allowed it.  
It reminded him a lot of his little brother Rickon, who cried all the time when his mother Catelyn walked away with the Lord their father.  
Jon then sighed, standing up and reaching out to that boy.  
The latter, after a few moments of hesitation, seized her and Jon took him with him to his cell.  
“Jon” said Sam on the way.  
“Don’t you think it’s a bit… risky?” he stuttered, following the Lord Commander.  
“He’s scared, Sam, he’s just a kid. I’ll make sure he becomes my personal squire and cupbearer, so I’ll always keep an eye on him.” Said Jon stopped by.  
Sam stopped half way, looking at his friend in a compassionate way.  
He knows things of Jon that anybody know. Secrets. Obscure secrets.  
Jon reached his cell.  
“Ghost” he said to his wolf, leaving him out.  
He then closed the door, leaving the boy’s hand.  
There were a few minutes of silence.  
Jon got rid of the big black cloak and placed it on the bed, while the boy reached a small corner of the room.  
“Then” began Jon, beginning to take off the thick leather belt and the big sword that tinkled in the sheath, as soon as it touched the ground.  
Then he reached the fireplace extinguished and with two pointed stones began to light a small flame that began to expand inside the fireplace.  
“What’s your name?” Jon asked again, sitting at his desk.  
The boy remained silent until he slowly approached the fireplace.  
“My name is Korie,” said the boy.  
Jon remained silent, rubbing his beardy moustache.  
He watched the boy staring at the fire, getting closer and closer to the fireplace.  
The chills had stopped, and now he seemed calmer.  
Jon then stood up and approached the young man who looked at him with fear, wiping away the tears that had just stopped coming down.  
“Why are you at the barrier?” Jon asked quietly.  
The kid swallowed scared, but then his voice cleared.  
“My parents sold me to a powerful man for a few coins. I tried to escape and tried to steal money from my new owner. I was discovered and instead of cutting off my fingers my master

decided that it would be better to send me up to the barrier, since he thinks it’s an even worse penalty.

Since then I have been master to master but when they realized what I had done, they sent me here” little Korie started crying again but Jon came over and watched him fall to the ground.  
“Stop crying,” he said, grabbing his shoulder.  
He lifted it easily and made him sit on the heavy wooden table next to the fire.  
“You have to stop…crying,” he said, bringing his face closer to that of the boy.  
It was only then that Jon could notice that little Korie had very subtle and delicate features.  
His reddish hair reminded him of Sansa’s.  
They were covered in dust and snow.  
Korie opened his eyes when he saw that the Lord Commander had come so close to him and immediately stopped crying.  
“Well…I see that you obey orders,” Jon continued by trying to have a calmer and less abrupt tone.  
“You will be my cup bearer and you will saddle my horse every time I need it, you understand?” He said then slightly away from the boy.  
The latter, in full response, nodded before adding in a trembling whisper “yes my lord”.

It had been a few months since Korie became Lord Commander’s cupbearer.  
He had to go up and down from the kitchens, bring the always warm food to the Lord Commander’s cell and furthermore he had to always light the fire and never be late.  
Jon watched the little one every time he walked into his cell.  
Busy and very clumsy, he rushed and sometimes, when he had to wash the floors of his cell, he dropped water everywhere.  
Jon might as well have sent him kitchens or stables, but he didn’t.  
He wanted to keep an eye on that little Korie, protect him from everything.  
Even Ghost had begun to get used to the boy and the latter showed less and less fear every day that passed.  
On a particularly cold morning, colder than usual, Korie quietly entered Lord Commander’s room to light a fire in the fireplace.  
Korie saw the Lord Commander sleeping in his bed, barely snoring.  
Jon used to sleep completely naked.  
In Winterfell he and his brother Robb very often, followed by Theon, slept all three together in the big pile of straw that was his bed, naked and shameless.  
It had also happened that the three brothers began to touch each other and masturbate each other, remembering all the whores they had fucked.  
And so, that morning Jon was naked with his sword in one hand and nothing else.  
Korie observed the body of the Lord Commander, scarred by deep cuts that had healed, caused in the last battle.  
Korie observed the ample pectoral ones covered by dark hairs going down along the pronounced abdominals.  
The little boy moved to the other side of the bed so he could better observe Jon Snow’s sleeping body.  
The dark hairs joined the pubic, thick and black ones.

  
Korie could only observe a little of the large member resting among the heavy blankets that covered the whole lower body.  
The little warmth given by the blankets gave the penis a chance to harden.  
Korie sighed astonished, watching the lord commander’s great member grow to straight.  
The pink glans came out and Jon Snow’s big cock looked like a master tree.  
Korie approached the face of the big member, tongue on the lips dried by the cold.  
It was as long as his arm but much more thicker.  
Korie swallowed and, reaching out, tried to touch the mastodontic member.  
Right then, a hand grabbed his wrist.  
Korie turned around and saw the Lord Commander awake, hold his hand and move it behind his back.  
“What are you doing?” furious Jon asked, getting out of bed and pushing little Korie against the rough wall.  
He was still naked and his dick kept pulsating.  
“I…I…” stuttered Korie afraid, frightened.  
The tears began to fall.  
Jon got even more angry and slammed him against his bed.  
Korie felt the warmth on Lord Commander’s bed and his strong smell of masculinity.  
The latter looked at the furious boy, approaching the bed.  
“What did you think you were doing?” shouted Jon again.  
Little Korie could face himself with his hands, sobbing and crying.  
Jon breathed deeply, trembling with anger and fury.  
He turned his head and looked at his reflection in the mirror in front of him.  
He saw how the large member was still pulsating, eager to free himself, releasing something he had been holding in for years.  
Jon then closed his eyes, breathing in.  
He walked away from the bed and headed towards the extinguished fireplace, leaning on the shelf that was above the fireplace.  
Yes, he put his hand over his face, breathing in again.  
After all, he did it to his brother Robb years ago.  
It was wrong, more than anything.  
He reached the box where he kept his clothes and tried to wear a pair of black wool pants, trying to ignore the turgid erection he was still pushing.  
Wore the big boots reached the bed.  
He sat down on the edge and looked at a point in front of him, completely ignoring the little boy at his side.  
After a few moments of silence, Jon turned to him, stroking his cheek tenderly.  
“I…” whispered the little one but Jon silenced him, putting his thumb on the thin lips.  
“It must never happen again, you understand?” Jon stopped, going down with his thumb on the fine jaw and then on the thin neck.  
Little Korie trembled at his touch, but nodded silently.  
“I just saw that…you were relaxed and so I thought about…” Korie interrupted, trying to get out of the commander’s bed.  
But jon put his hand on the kid’s calf.  
“What did you think?” Jon said standing still, rubbing his thumb on the kid’s thin pants.  
The latter trembled again but approached Jon, reluctant.  
He clutched on the broad and naked shoulders of the Lord Commander and crossed his legs at the side of the man, allowing Jon’s marble member to feel the small tight anus of the baby and its small member growing up.  
Jon then opened his eyelids, amazed.  
Amazed at how afraid Korie was, he continued to touch his body against him.  
“Korie…” Jon said seriously, grabbing the boy’s hips with his big hands.  
The little one stopped rubbing himself against his overflowing package and looked, perhaps for the first time, at his Lord Commander in the eye.  
“Who was your master and where did you work exactly?” Continued Jon.  
After a few moments of hesitation, Korie finally answered.  
“Everyone called him Littlefinger…he had put me in one of his brothels at the king’s landing place”  
Jon couldn’t believe his ears.  
That kid worked in a whorehouse under Littlefinger’s orders?  
Jon got up out of bed and dropped Korie on the cold floor.  
“Listen, kid,” said Jon seriously, raising Korie by the collar of his filthy tunic.  
“What happened in this room must remain within these walls, am I clear?” Jon clenched his teeth, bringing his face closer to that of the boy.  
This, trembling, nodded fearfully.  
“Go get firewood for the fire”  
Jon let go and after Korie ran out of the room, lay down on the bed.  
He looked at the wooden ceiling of his cell as one hand headed for the pubis.  
His erection was still turgid and this made him puff.  
The idea that such a small boy was about to swallow his long penis made him even more excited, even if he didn’t want to admit it.  
Little Korie was then a little bitch in the service of the late Littlefinger.  
Yeah, he took one hand to the temple while the other hand kept groping the big junk.  
Jon, exasperated, freed his boner from his pants.  
It was wrong, it was all so wrong.  
He observed the thin veins that departed from the base of his penis to reach the roseate glans scapulated.  
He grazed him with his thumb, whispering a little groan of pleasure.  
A small dose of precum began to come out of the glans.  
He hadn’t had a relationship with a woman in ten long years, let alone masturbate.  
The last men who had touched his penis had been Robb and Theon, on the day of his departure for the night watchmen, now more than thirty years ago.  
It was the most beautiful masturbation Jon had in his whole life.  
Jon grabbed his big member with both hands and slowly, he went down and then back up.  
Jon closed his eyes, feeling the pleasure pervading his body and heart beating wildly.  
He groaned strongly after his icy fingers went down and then back up. All this in the slowest way that Jon could ever conceive.  
He forgot the order given to Korie, his mind was now pervaded by the figures that most excited him and that had given him something of them.  
His brother Robb first, followed by Theon, Sansa, their own father Ned and little Brann, who had been able to match his older brother, as far as swallowing blowjobs are concerned.  
Jon began to explore his body with one hand, grazing the shoulders that a few minutes earlier had been touched by little Korie.  
At the idea of the boy, Jon’s member hardened even more.  
He left the large member and sat down at his table, wearing only the heavy cloak of the Night Knights.  
Korie came in a few minutes later, holding large pieces of wood.  
“Close the door,” said Jon, don’t worry.  
Korie laid down the pieces of wood, expecting insults and sermons.  
He closed the door and approached the Lord Commander’s table.  
“So, you worked in a brothel…who were you fucking? Or rather, who were you getting fucked by?” Jon said, spreading his hairy legs under the table.  
“well…I…’’   
Jon then stood up, showing his statuary body to little Korie.  
This last sigh surprised but also frightened by the erection that continued to remain straight and pulsating.  
“Tell me…” Jon said with a whisper, approaching the ear of the boy.  
“Who was fucking you this tight little ass…uhm?” It continued, causing little Korie a shiver down his back.  
“My lord commander…I…” muttered, leaning his hands on the man’s wide pecs.  
They both looked each other in the eye.  
Jon stared at his thin lips, willing to taste them.  
And so he did.  
Jon kissed the little one violently, holding him with one hand behind his skeletal back.  
After a few minutes, Jon bit the kid’s lower lip so hard that a few drops of blood started to drip.  
Then Jon put his lips on the cut and started sucking the runny blood out.  
All the time, Korie gave him groans and a few high-pitched screams, especially when Jon grabbed him from behind to pull him even more and lick off the blood that kept dripping.  
“If we have to do it…we will do it my way…” Jon whispered in the baby’s ear before biting his lobe and causing him a scream of pain.  
Jon then grabbed Korie’s hips and sat him on the wooden table.  
He began to kiss the little one with fury and the latter could not do anything but cling to the neck of the bigger and gird his legs around the waist.  
Jon then lifted him up and, without interrupting the violent kiss, led him to the warm bed.  
“Now…don’t try to make your bitchy moans…I’m clear?’’ Jon said in a whisper between one bite and the other.  
Korie started crying, but Jon, with his thumb, brought a small tear to his lips.  
“don’t.’’ said Jon calmly, letting the little one lick his thumb.  
With his other hand he began to undress little Korie.  
He wanted him naked, all to himself.  
Meanwhile, Korie was leaning on Jon, covered in a black cloak, trying not to cry.  
Once undressed, Jon began to descend along the neck, biting the delicate skin of the baby.  
“I can’t…stop tasting you…” Jon said between bites.  
Korie began to tremble.  
Jon then opened his heavy cloak and wrapped the kid’s minute body.  
This only increased the proximity between the two bodies, now hot and sweaty.  
Jon then looked little Korie in the eyes And he smiled when the latter tried in every way not to shed a tear, but he failed.  
With one hand, Jon held the baby’s buttocks while the other tortured a nipple now turgid.  
Jon then stopped kissing the baby and instead of his expert tongue inserted between the thin lips of the small two big fingers, rough and corroded by the cold.  
The little one began to lick, grasping his hand with both his little hands.  
“Just like my little brother Rickon…” Jon said in a whisper.  
Korie licked well the two fingers of the man so much that when Jon removed them, a copious filament of saliva still joined the two fingers of the man to the lips of the small.  
Korie felt satisfied with his work but was too afraid of what was coming.  
Jon, in fact, reached the baby’s anus.  
“uhmmm…you’re so…tight.” He said with difficulty, after having stuck both fingers inside the baby.  
Korie tried to scream, but his voice got stuck in his throat.  
By now, his body belonged to him.  
Jon kept pushing his fingers inside the boy, with a dark light in his cold eyes.  
He pushed hard and finally found what he wanted so much: he started teasing the kid’s prostate.  
Korie felt the man’s lips release moans and small cold clouds, as they touched his cheek moistened by the first tears that were beginning to come down.  
Jon moaned again, slipping a third finger, suddenly, causing the young man’s weak back to arch.  
Korie groaned, instinctively clutching his anus around the man’s big fingers.  
‘’Yes… yes… so you’ll feel even more pain… ‘’ whispered Jon, kissing the little one on the cheeks.  
He gave him many kisses.  
Violent, quick and cold kisses.  
‘’Are you ready? Uhm?what do you think? You’ll appreciate it a lot as soon as the pain passes…’ ‘  
He left the boy violently on the wooden table, exposed to the cold cold of the room.  
He licked his lips, thinking of the most willing ways he could possess that boy.  
He looked his erection, that was throbbing.  
The pink dickhead was shiny and covered with a little bit of precum, while the veins were evident and scarlet.  
‘’You want…to get fucked… don’t you?’’ Jon asked with a smile.  
The boy didn’t answer.  
Trembling, he just stared at him afraid of what was coming.  
Jon smiled again and with a quick snap grabbed the baby’s neck, threw him down from the wooden table and put him on the cold floor of living stone.  
‘’You know… I’ve already told you that you remind me of my little brother Rickon… only he screamed more and that made me even more excited…’ ‘  
He grabbed the boy’s buttocks and violently, he shoved his big dick up his red anus.

Korie screamed and this time Jon let him do it.  
‘’i’m tired…I don’t care…that’s… that’s what I looove to hear… ‘’  
He started pushing and Korie felt like he had a big log up his ass ready to split it in half.  
Jon was gasping, Korie was trembling as his eyes were coming out of his head.  
Jon grabbed his neck with one hand and squeezed.  
He lifted up his head and began to bite his ear.  
The pushes were getting faster and faster until Jon lay on the floor and carried the baby’s body on his belly, never stopping to sink his large member into the minute body.  
He looked like a rabid dog while it’s impregnating a bitch.  
He was wild, violent and rough, without control.  
‘’I want to hear you, little brother… screams of pleasure… ‘’ said Jon delirious, thinking maybe to fuck his little Rickon.  
Korie couldn’t scream, couldn’t do anything.  
Horrified, he saw a large protuberance protruding over his lower belly.  
He was the violent member of the man who stabbed him and finally violated him.  
The last shots were the deadliest.  
At least, for Korie.  
Jon bit off his ear when a copious amount of sperm came out of his dick and freed himself in the young man’s belly.  
Korie screamed for the last time.  
In the heat, Jon squeezed his neck even tighter until he broke it.  
Blood and sperm came out of the baby’s anus, along with Jon’s now satisfied member.  
The man moved aside the dead body of the child and stood up, gasping.  
Groaning he grabbed the body with one hand and smiled.  
He slipped the dick covered by blood on the baby’s lips.  
‘’He never sucked me… too bad… ‘’ he said between one groan and the other, while pushing the member into the throat of the corpse.  
Then he dropped it and started masturbating.  
The heat and excitement hadn’t completely disappeared.  
He rode on the dead body of the young boy and with one last scream of pleasure, he came into his mouth.  
He shout a moan, finally satisfied.  
He began to kiss the baby’s lips, stained with cum, saliva and blood.  
That night, Jon ate in his room with his beloved friend Ghost.  
They loved what they ate.

**Author's Note:**

> please, let me know if you liked this story lefting kuddos and comments; also tell me what do you want to see in other fanfictions.


End file.
